


Code

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Everything depended on a simple rule.
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 5





	Code

**Author's Note:**

> This is about alternative Thea recruitment (the one you talk her with Shanna twice) so if you don't know that I recommend reading/watching/doing that before reading this.  
> This was a warm-up for another fic but I decided to post it because lack of Thea fics. (So don't expect much also Thea deserves more love.)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.

Never betray your employer.

That was the code of Ilian mercenaries and usually Thea never had a problem with following it.

Sure, she had to do dirty jobs sometimes, but which job wasn't dirty when you were trading blood for gold.

If she ever had doubts she would remind herself it was for the sake of Ilia. If their reputation as mercenaries got damaged, there would be no contracts. And without the contracts the whole country would crumble. This was enough reason to not feel guilty.

That was until she heard her sister's voice calling out her name that day. Normally she would be pleasantly surprised, but in this situation all she could feel was dread.

She couldn't break the code, even if it meant breaking her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes.


End file.
